


Nottbreaker

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, archive warnings subject to change, as well as the rating, it depends, might add a part two with the smut, nott is horny as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Sunbreaker sends for a private audience with Nott.





	Nottbreaker

Nott watched Beau, Caleb and Fjord as they worked on bonding with their weirdly cool transport animals. She’d forgotten the name of what the things were called, but damn if they didn’t look fucking cool. She’d been staring intently at the animal with Caleb, crossbow out in case it decided to steal his arms like it did with Zorth, when a vaguely families Drow guard came up beside her. 

The Drow seemed pained, though the look wasn’t at her appearance for a nice change of pace, as he crouched to speak, “The Sunbreaker wishes for a private audience with you, if you would follow me.” 

Jester made a sound beside her, but Nott didn’t ask or check to see what it was about, curiosity immediately taken by the request and the possibility of talking to the Sunbreaker again. So tall and handsome and  _hot_ , she’d wanted to get a chance to see him again anyway, so this was perfect! 

She started to stow away her crossbow, before she paused, considering a second before she handed it off to Jester, “Watch this for me, and maybe if I don’t come back in like an hour, wait a little more? Tell the rest I’ll be talking to Ulumon please.” she asked, getting a nod from the tiefling as she turned back to the drow, “Lets go then!” 

The drow nodded, swiftly headed back the way he’d apparently come, leading her through the streets of the city of Beasts until they came to what seemed to be a secluded inn on a street corner that looked run down but still open.

No one was going in or out, and the drow didn’t get closer then ten feet from it, but he aved a hand from her towards the door, “He’s waiting for you in there. Best not to keep him waiting, I’ll be out here making sure no one interrupts your…meeting.” he said haltingly, before he turned away towards the bustle of the streets. 

Nott tilted her head, but didn’t bother asking him questions when there was a new conversation to be had with the hot beast man, and went into the tavern. 

 

 


End file.
